Broly's happiness
by Boggie445
Summary: What if broly did remember goku but not as the one who caused him all his pain but the one who helped him get through all of it and no this is not a goku x broly story also i want broly to be in the beginning but i don't have any ideas so please review and have suggestions
1. Chapter 2

Prologe

We see 2 baby's with tails crying and we hear two guys talking

"Did you hear Pargus son was born with a power level of 10,000.10,000!" said one guy "Yeah. Makes Bardock's son look like a is he a 2." said the other. "Yeah i think so, but he is a feisty one alright listen him wail, thats the spirit" said the first guy. "Look he is making pargus son cry." said the second guy "hahaha" they laughed.

They left the 2 babies alone kakarot then notices he wasn't the only one crying he then looked out of his capsule to see broly crying. Feeling bad for Broly he starts to make funny faces to which broly looks up to see. Then for the first time every Broly laughed.

Elsewhere in the castle

King vegeta shouts "No more discussions I want his son executed immediately. Ah paragus i didn't call for you." Paragus enters the throne room walking to king vegeta slowly but with great concern for his son and said "Sire he can be a great help to prince Vegeta", but is stopped from getting further by a royal guard. Pargus then says "And our planet. Please Vegeta he just a could grow up to be a great warrior. King Vegeta then says " That's exactly what I'm worried about." Pargus shouts "NNooo" King Vegeta says "Now you die with him." King Vegeta the shoots pargus in the gut blasting him out of the guards' hands and him laying on the floor.

We see Broly and kakarot asleep from laughing and making faces. We see what looks like King Vegeta's shadow enter the room and grabs broly from his capsule and stabs broly in the chest. King Vegeta then takes broly's assumed dead corpse out side in a dump looking area where Broly's presumed dead farther was at.

We see Planet Vegeta getting attacked by frezia Death Ball at the same time we see Broly awaking and started crying until he turned into a super sayian which surprised paragus as broly grabbed him by his hand and started floating off of Planet Vegeta. We see Planet Vegeta being destroyed and a green looking orb leaving it this green orb is Broly and his father leaving planet vegeta saving both Broly and Pargus life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 first 2 fights

WE See kakrot aka goku growing up to the man new know today from being a kid to goku beating the demon king piccolo jr, but his life started to change forever when a long haired sayain, named raditz, arrived claiming to be his brother and he was killed by piccolo jr's special beam cannon along with goku, but before raditz died he told the z fighters that 2 more powerful sayains were going to be at earth in one year so piccolo trained gohan as goku trained in out world with king kai and defeated vegeta and nappa, after Nappa killed most of the z fighter already. Goku arrived defeating nappa who was killed by Vegeta for being weak and fought against goku who had to use kao ken times three and 4 to defeat vegeta but vegeta wasn't finished and became the great ape. Vegeta in great ape form started beating the crap out of goku (sorry but i couldn't put it any better) Goku tried to use the spirit bomb but couldn't without vegeta hitting him and disrupting the process which then Krillen cut off vegeta great ape tail and gohan finishing the job by reflecting a spirit bomb at vegeta that was created by krillen, but vegeta escape to planet namek where piccolo and kami originally came from so bulma took kaki's original space ship that he arrived to earth with and flew to namek with krillen and gohan they make it and save a namekian child named dende and collect a few dragon balls and vegeta arrived trying to take them but ended teaming up with them when the ginyu force arrived vegeta managed to beat guldo but him, krillen, and gohan couldn't beat recone,BUT LUCkily for them goku had arrived and beated recone and gave them all senzu beans whited healed the maven vegeta got one.

meanwhile

Frieza has beaten the best namkian fighter nail and went back to his spaceship to summon the dragon wit the dragon balls when he finds out that they are gone as he sees where they were the sky darkens and the namekain dragon appears and grants the z fighters 2 wishes which were to bring piccolo back alive and to send him to namek. Vegeta, gohan, and krillen tried to fight frieza but were defeated when frieza killed krillen in his second form but krillen was healed by dende, so frieza changed into his 3rd form which was when vegeta asked krillen for nearly killiing him so vegeta can grow in power t obecoem a super sayain which krillen so krillen did just that in which dende healed vegeta which caused him to think he was now a super sayian. When vegeta said this to frieza he just ignored it and said to vegeta that he was delusional so frieza beat the living crap out of him in and vegeta died from after being shoot in the heart with a death beam. Goku was fully healed and fought frieza by himself by and finished frieza with a spirit bomb or so he thought after getting bulma frieza killed krillen which Turned goku into a super sayian so frieza tried to blow up the planet in which Gohan had gotten everyone off of and goku fought frieza until he cut himself in half with his own attack. And being the kind hearted sayian that goku was gave frieza some of his power to get off planet in which frieza actually tried to use it for killing goku which he over powers and seemingly kills frieza for good he tries to get frieza ship working but couldn't so he took one of the ginyu forces pods instead and landed on the planet yardrat where he learned the techie know as instant transmission.

Authors note yes i know you guys want me to get to the broly saga but you have to wait got it


	3. the chapters aren't in the wrong order

And so after many many years and battles broly and kakarot meet again

It all started as a normal day for Goku and Chi Chi they were trying to get Gohan into a good college

"Goku pay attention. This is the parents interview section. Remember we're being tested being tested to make sure we provide a healthy, educational environment for our son." said Goku's wife Chi Chi. " But Gohan, bulma and everyone else went out to the country to have a picnic. I really wanted to go to. Think we can meet up afterwards." Said Goku trying to look ahead of the long line he was in. "I doubt it Goku at this pace it could take 2 hours." Said Chi Chi "WHAT!" Shouted Goku. "2 hours. This suit is so stiff and uncomfortable. This is not my look Chi Chi." "THIS SCHOOL IS THE FINEST OF THE WORLD. GOHAN JUST MIGHT GET ACCEPTED IF YOU CAN MANAGE TO BEHAVE FOR 2 LOUSY HOURS AND ANSWER A FEW ROUTINE QUESTIONS!" yelled Chi Chi. "Okay lets practice again. What are your hobbies?" Asked Chi Chi. "um ah. A hobby is something you like right. To fight with powerful oppents, of course." said Goku. "NO. You can't say that, you say my hobbies are reading and sports." said Chi Chi "But I don't even own a book." said clueless Goku.

Meanwhile with the z fighters

Maste Roshi was showing off his skills with plates on extremely thin stick by twirling them around, balancing them on his nose and dancing with them. Roshi then threw them up in the air. "This is what happens when you hide his magazines" Thought Bumla out loud. The camera switches out with Roshi catching the stick that has the plates in his mouth. Then Gohan said "You have to teach me how to do that"

Back to Goku and Chi chi

"Alright Goku there are only a few more parents in front of us, then it will be our turn." said Chi Chi to Goku "Chi Chi I'm really hungry." Complained Golu to Chi Chi. "Your always hungry." Chi Chi pointed out."Okay one last Goku what are some of your hobbies." said Chi Chi. "I'm supposed to say I like reading and sports. Is that right." Said Goku. "Thats correct." said Chi Chi happily. She then cleared her throat."So, can you tell me some of your favorite words.I can't really think of any words I actually like, but i can named thousands of my favorite foods." said Goku "Will you please stop fooling around goku, then people are gonna laugh at us!" yelled Chi Chi. "Goku you must say that you are these words: friendship, effort, and victory." "OH i see this is some sort of lying contest isn't chi chi" Goku whispered. "Oh I think i am coming up with a headache." said Chi Chi. "well the we should go home." said goku "NO WE CAN NOT" SHOUTED Chi chi. "you better do as she said buddy" said the man behind Goku as everyone fell down the stairs.

Meanwhile at the picnic

Krillen was singing karoke very very badly. Thankfully his horrible singing was stopped when a huge spaceship arrived near them. Many soldiers arrived out of the ship along with a mysterious figure.

good or bad tell me in thereviews


End file.
